Mistress
by padfootlvr
Summary: Hermione decides to take that extra step. She becomes a spy for the Order. Voldemort doesn't just want Hermione on his side, he wants Hermione as his. But, somehow she finds comfort in her Hogwarts enemy.
1. Default Chapter

**Title: **His Mistress

**Author:** Me. Chelsea.

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** The plot is mine, but the character's are wonderful miss Rowling's. That's all.

**Introduction:** This is Chapter's 1a, 1b, and 1c. I don't like skimpy little awful things so I decided I would put it up as one section. It's an odd perspective of things, and not exactly my favorite idea, but I'm going into new ideas and stuff right now, so why not? Right now, Hermione is a new Death Eater, only there to be a spy. Her job as a spy? To get as close to Voldemort as possible! Voldemort _wants_ Hermione as his. And. . um. Draco's a spy also. More shall be revealed at a later date.

* * *

**1a**

His hand grasped her wrist and he looked at her. This time, she didn't blush or look away.

" You came so willingly with McNair, I thought certainly it wasn't you!" He said, but only silence followed his remark. McNair's eyes looked over her body as he licked his lips. Hermione felt a shudder of disgust ripple down her shoulders. Tom's eyes darted to McNair.

" McNair," he scolded," do _not_ step over the line."

' thank-you' she mouthed to Tom and he nodded in response.

" Hermione."

" Tom, I-" she began, but he shushed her with his finger against her lips. She felt a rush of hotness and she flinched in surprise.

" Hermione, join us. Join me. Jump in and don't look back."

" Tom. . ." she began pausing but when she spoke again it was only a whisper, " alright." He paused, unsure if even he had heard correctly.

' Snape will be so proud.' she thought. But nothing could prepare her as Tom's mouth was shoved against hers. She stumbled but for some odd reason, readily excepted the physical attention. And she tried, to convince herself, that she was just playing the part. But. Somehow. That. Hot. Feeling. Was. Not. An. Act.

**1b**

The blinding-searing-insanely horrid pain that blundered from the tip of his wand on her arm caused her head to trash to the left.

" Be strong, my love." he said and then suddenly it was all gone. Only a slight stinging remained. She opened her eyes, everything was blurred. She gasped, shuddering, her eyes falling to the one mark she had sworn never to get.

'It's only for Harry and Ron and everyone.' she thought, but then took a deep breath and formed the blockade around her mind as she had been taught so many years before. Deep breaths. Mind blockade. Everything will be fine. She was handed the vial, her hood pulled down revealing her flushed face. Her eyes were slightly widened and bloodshot. She downed the contents and made a disgusted face. She was asked the questions she had expected.

_Will you stay true?_ Yes, my lord.

_Will you be loyal to the Dark Lord?_ Till my death.

_Are you pure?_ Well, of course not, but that seems to have been brushed under the rug.

_Blah, blah, etcetera. _

" Very well! I had doubts about your loyalty." he murmured.

" You should have learned to not doubt me by now." she said, a very Malfoyish smirk covering her face. He smirked.

" Yes. Maybe I should have." he said, pulling her chin up, as his lips pressed against hers. She responded, as was appropriate. She looked over, and couldn't help but notice the piece of golden hair that had fell out of the hood, and the wide eyes of Draco Malfoy. And as much as she wanted the shy away from the slowly deepening kiss, she couldn't because she was _playing_ the part. And in playing the part, she slid her hand towards his crotch and rubbed over the bulge in a seductive tempo. He made a sort of growl and pulled away, chuckling.

" Feisty girl." he purred and she felt the wanting eyes of little less than a hundred men upon her body.

**Flashback**

" _Professor Dumbledore. I accepted." she said, her lip quavering._

" _You excepted what Miss Granger?" He asked, an all knowing twinkle in his eyes._

" _Damn it, Professor! You know what I accepted. Don't be so orgulous!" she cried, feeling the burning in her eyes._

" _I'm sorry, dear girl."_

" _But, I have all intentions on being a spy." she said bravely, as if it really made the pain of everything much less._

" _Yes, Miss Granger. I know." he said and she gaped. _

" _So that's all! I commit myself over to the bloody dark side as a spy and you won't even thank me?" she said, tears burning down her face._

" _Miss Granger," he said, his face softening, " Thank you. And when things go too far, and you feel in danger at all. Come to me, and I will help you." he said and she chewed on her lip. She half-heartedly smiled._

" _Thank you Professor." she breathed, quavering. _

" _Anything Miss Granger, anything." _

**End Flashback**

**1c**

Not an hour after she had finally fallen asleep a searing pain jolted through her arm. She gasped, tumbling out of the bed. She watched as it glowed, burning slowly and painfully. All she wanted to do was rollover and go back to sleep, but some gut retching feeling warned her. She pulled a jumper over her tank top, not minding to change out of her tank top and Beartie Botts pajama bottoms, and slid her feet lazily into a pair of dirty sneakers. She fumbled in the darkness for her wand, and slipped the dark black cloak over her head, as she was still so unfamiliar at doing. She apparated, stumbling slightly, and watched as Death Eater after Death Eater formed into a circle.

' disgusting' she thought, when suddenly she realized that she was one of them, wether playing a part or not. As the meeting was called to order, they kneeled, silence echoing. The only interruption was a loud yawn that came from Hermione's mouth, causing all darkened faces to look towards her. She mumbled a sorry under her breath and she heard a chuckle from next to her.

" Nice pajamas, Granger."

" Why change, I thought no one would mind."

" I guess not, I came in mine also." he said, pulling up his cloak to reveal a pair of dark silk pants.

" I hope this one isn't long, knowing me, I will fall asleep." she said, yawning quietly again. He chuckled.

" If you do, lean on me. I'll make sure that if you are needed you'll wake up." he said, and she turned smiling.

" Thank you."

" QUIETTT!" hissed Peter, and Hermione almost felt a snarl escape her throat. Everyone quieted again, and Voldemort lowered his hood. He looked around, his eyes meeting everyone's, lingering on Hermione's longer.

" Two are missing." he hissed. Something was wrong tonight, he wasn't in a good mood.

" Granger." he ordered, motioned for her to step into the circle. She stood and he motioned for her to kneel in front of him. He lowered her hood and pointed his wand at her forehead. She held his gaze steady and she clenched her teeth and as he began to say the word, her eyes slowly closed.

" Cruciatus." he said, and all like she expected the blinding sensation of knives slicing her erupted through her nerves. She whimpered, feeling her muscles lose control and her body trash.

' Just stay strong, and relax.' she told herself. She could feel her jumper rise, showing her bare stomach. She could feel the icy cold stares of men, evil men. And all as quickly as it had been cast upon her, it had been taken off. Her arms fell to the side of her head, her hands above. Her legs were bent in a very awkward stiff way. She let out a sort of groan-sigh and felt her chest rise and fall with horrid gasps. Voldemort's eyes were upon her, watching her reaction. She pulled down her jumper, kneeling again. He held out his hand and she bent, with small convulsions. She placed a kiss on his hand, her teeth dragging over it playfully, her tongue flicking. He let out a small growl and he motioned for her to return to her position. She stumbled slightly, kneeling next to Draco again. A firm grip found itself on her hind and she glared at the man on her opposite.

" McNair, sod off and leave your hands to yourself!" she said quietly. He chuckled and it slipped away.

" You did good. Very good. I've seen my own father sob before." said Draco in a whisper against her hood.

" Oh, I would very much like to see that one." she said with a smile. He nodded, and they watched as Death Eater after Death Eater was tortured under the Cruciatus curse. Snape was called forward, and as his body showed little signs of it affecting him, his face was screwed up in agony. She bit on her lip, watching her friend being tortured like such. Draco's hand found hers, and hidden under long black cloaks, the two embraced in something a little more than friendship.

* * *

Thanks. Please review. it only takes maybe a few seconds. Just let me know what you think! It's respect, right?


	2. Spiked Cocoa

Oh my goodness. Thanks to **saphiraemrys** , **Sucker for Romance**, **Elven at Heart**, **Lil-Miz-Malfoy**, **SimplyMione**, **FallenAngel817**, **A-Simpler-Plan**, **jvliyasha**, **Hidden-Me-05**, **xputteckx**, **Kiwifruit-03**, **Soul- Dead- Dragon**, **OutCastingDracoluva**, **franz-bama 077**, **trurose**, **Miss Mills**, **pukka-pears**, and **Amber**. Now, this chapter contains some sex. Now, you have to understand that Hermione is so very loyal that she is willing to do what she can to help Dumbledore. Now. Thanks to everyone, and I hope to get at least TEN more reviews ;D

* * *

2

" Hermione," he growled, his wand drawing slow circles over her arm, " Lucius. He's changed, I have a feeling he's not telling the truth."

" Really Tom?"

" Yes. Now, I'd like you to do something for me." he said, and when he said ' I'd like' it meant ' you have to'. And she replied with a lovely little,

" You mean besides being at meetings for you to look at?" and he chuckled.

" Yes, I'm afraid you're taking a step up." he said. A step up, higher, one step closer to being out of this bloody situation!

" Well, then. What is it?"

" Lucius," he sighed," is acting rather odd."

" I haven't noticed anything." she mused, randomly flicking her fingers over the bindings of books.

" Yes, well, you don't know Lucius quite as well as I do. He's keeping something from me."

" Oh. That's not good, not good at all." she said, giving him her best concerned look.

" So, I want you to talk to him." he said as she sat on the edge of an old table.

" Me? But Lucius hates me. Genuinely." she snorted causing him to chuckle again.

" I daresay it is quite the opposite, love." he said, causing a awful frown to form on her face.

" I hope you don't take offence to me saying Lucius isn't really my. . .type."

" Yes, but make him think he is. Make him desire you more. Make him tell you what he's hiding!" he snarled, excited.

" Tom," she pouted, " You are using me."

" For this, love, but you are also using him. You will soon learn, you do anything for what you want." he said, turning, and returning to his desk. She kept a little pout on her face, looking towards the dungeon floor, but within minutes Tom was back to her, his mouth against hers.

**Flashback**

_The sky was overcast with thick grey clouds and the rain seemed to make the old house feel as cold as ice. But Sirius Black could make even the most awful, coldest, greyest day seem warm and fun again. With an endless supply of slightly spiked hot cocoa and old stories of Hogwarts, being packed onto one couch seemed a little less uncomfortable and your toes seemed a little less frozen. Of course Molly was no where in sight, rainy days gave her 'migraines'. And after everyone was seemingly trashed, the music came. And they would dance, Ginny and Hermione doubled over in laughter at the guys. Especially Remus, poor Remus. His back slightly hunched and his arms flinging around and around wildly, his feet doing some odd steps that caused him to stumble around. His head, tucked against his chest and his eyes wide in concentration. They got many pictures too, for blackmailing. But once everyone was exhausted from either dancing or laughing, the music would slow down. It was usually Harry and Ginny who would dance and Ron and Hermione, until Ron seemed to drunk to breath and Harry would take him upstairs. Which then meant, that Ginny and Hermione would decide who would dance with Remus and who with Sirius. It seemed that Hermione usually grabbed Sirius and Ginny, Remus. Sirius was always an excellent dancer, and the alcohol seemed to hardly faze him. He would hold her against him, rather closely, and almost in a seductive way. But when you're a sixteen year old girl and drunk on wizard whiskey and dancing very closely to a very good looking man, you can imagine it being 'seductive'. But one of his hands was always on her hip, and the other hand in her's, swaying rather nicely and rather comfortably. And then Ginny would always be the first to yawn and go upstairs, then Remus without a partner, would stumble into the kitchen to find a anti-hangover potion. Then Sirius and Hermione, were alone, still swaying to the music, even after Hermione was so tired she could hardly keep rhythm. And then, one time, when Sirius thought Hermione was far passed the point of drunk that she would not remember in the morning, he kissed her. Her first kiss. And she smiled and slurred,_

" _Sirius. . .why do you kiss me when I'm drunk? Why not when I am sober?" _

" _Because, I am an old man and your are a sixteen year old girl. You would be disgusted."_

" _That is not true. You are very handsome, and kind, and very young at heart." _

" _Yes, but not all people would think that, would they Hermione?" he asked._

" _No, they wouldn't." she said, a sad sigh escaping her throat. Sirius smiled, and helped her up the stairs and into her bed._

" _Now, go to sleep." he said, pulling the covers up over her and leaving the room with a 'what-the-bloody-hell-did-I-do?' expression on his face. _

**End Flashback**

They were all gathered around the large table in the dining room, warm Butterbeer and Fire Whiskey and tea passed around as well as hot soup because it was another one of those grey, cold days. Draco sat by Hermione, which caused odd looks from Molly, who was always very suspicious of everything. And the friendly laughter and smiles seemed to make Hermione feel oddly out of place, as she was so used to black cloaks and screaming and glaring hungry eyes.

" You always wondered why I'm so quiet at these meetings. Do you realize now?" he asked.

" Yes. It's oddly different. It's better, much better, but two or so meetings a week outweigh one a month." she said quietly, so no one would hear.

" Yes, exactly." he breathed, but both Severus, Draco and her all jumped slightly as that awful thing on their arms burned in pain.

" What do we do?" hissed Hermione, bitting on her bottom lip.

" Severus will leave first, then you, then me. Dumbledore will make up some excuse." he said. Severus stood up and strode out of the room, completely unnoticed. Then Hermione stood, and walked out. She pulled on a large wool sweater and then pulled her black cloak on over it. She apparated shortly after Severus, and Draco followed her moments later.

' we can't even have some bloody time with our friends.' she thought, scowling slightly.

" Hermione, something about this meeting is going to be different. " said Severus quietly.

" Really, I'm in for a change." she replied.

" No, not that kind of change. Voldemort is going to put you on the spot, make you give me the Cruciatus. Just do it Hermione, don't argue and act like you enjoy it." he said before rushing off. Hermione paled but kneeled in an empty spot.

" Hermione." growled Tom, smiling at her.

" Hello Tom." she said, giving her best smile.

" You don't look well, feeling a bit sick?" he asked, though he didn't care if she was.

" Yes, I think it is a touch of the flu." she said, feeling someone sit next to her.

" Have you been working on what we talked about?"

" Well, a bit. Trust me, Tom, it will be taken care of."

" That's my girl." he said, leaning down to kiss her.

She opened the door slightly, without knocking, what was better than the element of surprise? He was sitting in a seat at his desk, his feet on the table. The top few buttons of his shirt were open, revealing rather pale skin. He looked up casually.

" Miss Granger."

" Lucius."

" What can I do for you?" he asked, as if Hermione came into his private study on regular occasion.

" Actually, Lucius," she said, shifting seductively, " what can I do for you?"

" Whatever do you mean?" he asked, in fake surprise. She smiled, bitting on her lip.

" I think you know all to well what I mean. I am quite aware of Narcissa's. . .trouble." she said, feeling herself fall into the part she was playing. She felt almost like a whore, seducing a man for money, though in this case it was a secret. His eyes narrowed.

" _Who_ told you that?" he asked, a bit of emotion seeping onto his face.

" Oh, now, I do say a lack of sex does make you a little moody!"

" WHO TOLD Y. . .who told you about Narcissa?" he repeated, this time it was more of an order. Hermione chuckled, dragging her hand along a row of books as she walked.

" Tom of course. He doesn't hide much from me."

" And Tom, does he know you are here?" he asked, suspicious.

" No. And he won't, will he?" she said, and it was also an order. She smiled, walked to the door of the study and locked it. Turned around, with a wonderfully placed smirk as her fingers unbuttoned her blouse.

" Maybe he will." he said, not moving from his seat. Hermione sighed.

" Lucius, if you're really going to sit there and do absolutely nothing, then I will leave." she said, beginning to button her shirt again. She turned, to leave.

" Wait." he said, standing up. She smirked, turning back around, and once again unbuttoning her blouse, this time pulling it off.

" That is what I thought." she said, dropping the blouse onto his desk and pushing him against the wall behind it. He let out a cross between a sigh and a moan, as if he had been deprived of this for far too long. She smirked as she unbuttoned his vest, laying it over her own blouse. He was weak, she had found his weakness. Sex, women who take charge.

' Play the part, think of it as a performance. You're in a movie, Hermione.' she thought, trying to convince herself. Her hands ran up his chest, his surprisingly muscled chest.

" Damn it, girl." he groaned as her hand squeezed the bulge in his pants.

" Now, Lucius," she began, sitting him in his chair, " no touching. If you touch, I might have to just tie you to the chair.

" Do it anyway." he said and she smiled, pulling her wand from behind her ear and saying a spell that bound his hands to the arms of the chair. She leaned against the desk and took of her skirt, leaving her in a camisole and underwear. He looked over her, in envy and awe at her young body. She slid her fingers down the front of her underwear and watched as his eyes closed tightly and then opened again, as if this was a dream. She untied her underwear and sat on his legs, grinding herself against one of them. He groaned and she watched as the bulge in his pants was getting painfully large.

' Just think of it as someone else. As. . .I dunno, Bill.' she thought and almost let out a laugh. Though, she knew she would get pleasure out of this, she kept telling herself this was for Ron and Sirius and all those people who were killed by these creatures. And she unzipped his trousers and acted like his size wasn't going to be a challenge for her, easily pushing herself onto him, her back to his face so she could hide the tears that silently fell.

* * *

Hope it lives up to your standards. Thanks everyone, and don't forget to REVIEW!  



	3. Chapter Three

Hello readers. Here's the next chapie! Just to clarify a few things; Ron did die (I'll explain how and such in later chapters), Hermione didn't want to sleep with Lucious and she thought that's the only way she could find out the secret, and also, after having read this chapter UPDATE, because I love hearing what people think!

* * *

3 

The feeling of accomplishment practically over weighed the thought of what she had just done.

" _Hermione, I almost feel as if I can trust you." said Lucius, fastening his pants._

" _Really? That's very kind." she said also getting dressed, though she had a doubt that he was lying to her, but that comes with Lucius. A Death Eater, a very untrustworthy subject. _

" _I have been doing a great deal of things behind his back, the Dark Lord's."_

" _You? Lord Lucius? The loyal follower?" she smirked, in mock sarcasm._

" _Nothing extremely bad, of course. But, when he asks me specifically to do something, many times I send a less prominent and very inexperienced Death Eater. And I'm afraid I've become a bit lazy." _

" _Oh, Lucius. You had me thinking yo had done something horrible. We wouldn't want you getting into trouble now would we?"_

" _No, girl. We wouldn't." he said, as if ordering her against it. She smirked, with a seductive chuckle._

" _No need to worry." she said, as she walked towards the door._

" _Thank you for your visit." he said, sitting down slowly. She smiled._

" _All for Ron and Sirius." she mumbled below her breath as she opened the door and left. Well, it wasn't much, but how could Tom be disappointed?_

" YOU WHAT?" yelled Tom.

" I found out the secret."

" Not that part you stupid girl! How did you find out?"

" I already said, I gave him what he wanted, sex. I found his weakness!" she said, frightened by the rage in his eyes.

" I NEVER told you to sleep with him!"

" Yes you did." she muttered.

" I told you to make him 'want you more' and make him 'desire you'. You did FAR more than that! Now, he'll expect it. . .you FOOLISH WHORE!" he yelled, causing Hermione's eyes to widen.

" Tom! I. . .I thought you meant. . ."

" Sleep with him? Make him want you at every moment? Give him what was not his? FUCK HIM?" he shouted, his cheeks and forehead pink in frustration.

" Tom! Don't you dare! Don't you dare complain when I do what you ask of me, when I get what you want, when I bloody sacrifice some of myself for YOU. And, Tom, don't you EVER call me a whore!" she yelled back, Tom was startled. No one had ever had the nerve to yell at him, to argue back. And he immediately shoved his mouth against hers, though she knew she would be punished at the next meeting.

His arms wrapped around her as the sobs racked her body and his.

" And- and- I had to- had to- do what he- want-ed and- I- wi- wish that- I- hadn't!" she sobbed, and he quieted her.

" Hermione, you had to. You didn't know. It's alright. . .I understand! Hermione, it's ok." he comforted, smoothing down her brown hair.

" But- how- will- I ev- ever- be able- to- to- kiss- you?" she asked, wiping her eyes and looking up at him with the most little girlish of expressions.

" Kiss me?"

" Yes. I- can- har- hardly- look- at you."

" Hermione," he began, a small smile on his face, " I'm not my father. I may look like him, but I'm not cold or sick or evil. I'm me, and completely different."

" I know, but I f- feel so disgusting."

" Hush, alright. Stop crying, and wipe your eyes. I'll take you for dinner, to a nice little café. Do you like Indian food?"

" I've never r- really had any."

" Well, then, tonight you will." he said, as she wiped her eyes and headed towards the bathroom. He rubbed his eyes, in a tired upset sort of way, and rubbed his temples. It was a habit that he did every time he felt stressed in any intensity. After about ten minutes she came back out, and looked as if she hadn't been crying for the last twenty minutes.

" Thank-you for coming over, I needed to tell you." she said as she pulled on a small jacket and a scarf. It was beginning to get chilly and the leaves were already turning red and orange.

" I knew you needed me, that's all I needed to know." he said, and they were gone.

Though, she didn't sleep much. The scene replayed again and again in her mind, and no amount of reading or Tom and Jerry cartoons that her aunt sent her, could help her go to sleep. So she took to cups and cups full of hot cocoa and whiskey but by morning, when the sun had just risen, her eyes fell extremely droopy and sleep overtook her on the couch.

And she awoke to the flashing pain throughout her arm, the pain she been expecting for two or three days. She pulled on some of Harry's old jogging pants, thick and warm and comforting, and an old 'HG' sweater that Mrs. Weasley had made. She pulled her hair up and away from her tired red eyes, and pulled the cloak over her head. Her wand was tucked nicely in her pants leg and she apparated, waiting and rather frightened at what her punishment was to be.

She kneeled, feeling the cool air blow through her hood and kiss her ears, she was somewhat reminded of autumn quidditch games at Hogwarts, and missed them terrible. The meeting was called to order, Draco wasn't next to her, two people she didn't know.

" Miss Granger." called Tom, a haughty air to his voice.

" Yes, my Lord?"

" Come, step forward." he said, and she did, nervously shaking. Her hood was pushed down and he looked at her red, puffy, tired eyes.

" I asked you to do something?"

" Yes." she said, feeling bile in her throat.

" And, do you care to tell what it was?"

" No, my Lord." she said, her face turning a bit green. He looked at her, his head tilting slightly to notice what was the matter.

" Very well then." he said his wand ready.

" Cruc. . ." but before the entire of the word could come one, Hermione had lurched to the side, vomit escaping her mouth. But she wasn't puking up just cocoa, there was blood, and it wouldn't stop. And when it did, she gasped for breath, convulsing slightly as she swayed and collapsed to her knees. But Tom didn't finish, and everyone watched as she continued to puke. And no one moved, no one dared to help her. But she sat back up on her knees, wiping her mouth and gasping horribly.

' What's going on? Have I been poisoned?' she thought desperately, but she never thought that her body maybe couldn't take eight cups of hot cocoa washed with half a bottle of whiskey. She crawled back to kneel in front of Tom, her body shaking. She closed her eyes and waited for Tom to say it.

" Go back to your place." he said, and she opened her eyes, surprised.

" I'd rather not be the one to kill one of the most critical Death Eaters to the Dark side." he said, and she nodded.

" Thank-you my Lord." she said, her throat scratchy and hoarse. But as she walked back to her spot, everything began to swim and blur and before she knew it she was blacked out.

tbc. . .


	4. Contretemps

Hi everyone. This chapter has been rewritten a couple times. . .I have a beta now, but I'm also looking for another one. So I can have two opinions. The first time I wrote this chapter it was TOTAL crap, but I've never really written a chapter like this is was just sort of an experiment. Tell me if you like it. Um. . .to answer a few questions. Someone asked if Tom was Voldemort's son. Nope. Tom Riddle is who controlled Ginny through the diary in Harry's second year. . .he was sort of a 'form' of Voldemort. And also, I usually update about every week, but this one took a bit longer because i rewrote it so many times. Hope everyone likes it and REVIEW after.  
Oh. . ._italics_ are flashbacks and **bold **is when Hermione sort of zones back in to Harry.

_

* * *

Grey eyes. Smooth hands. She smiled._

" _Mmm. . .you are here." she mumbled, disorientated and halfway asleep._

" _Close your eyes." he said, her vision blurring again. She grunted and rolled over. _

" _How is she boy?" came a sharp voice._

" _Still asleep, though better. She drank almost a whole bottle of whiskey." _

" _Stupid girl." came a second. McNair. She shifted again and coughed._

" _Not asleep anymore." smirked Lucius with his familiar tone of aristocracy. She could feel the heat bubbling in her body, though she was horribly cold._

" _If you will please move out of the way, she needs this." came Snape, snapping at Lucius. _

" _Excuse me Severus!" he said sarcastically. Hermione giggled drunkenly and watched as Severus kneeled in front of her. She sat up, her head spinning. Severus' eyes pleaded with her to take the potion and act like she was asleep again. She smiled._

" _Tom? Where is Tom?" she asked and he narrowed his eyes at her to shut up._

" _I am here." he said as she forced down the potion. She could feel warmth spread slowly and she smiled lazily._

" _Alright. That's all we can do. And Miss Granger, please, next time don't drink a whole bottle of whiskey. We would not like a repeat of tonight." said Severus and she yawned, laying down again onto the pillow._

**She twirled the spoon in her mocha and acted as though she were listening to Harry ramble.**

**" And Arthur said that he could. . ."**

_He glared at her, reminding her of who he was. And she wanted so badly to push Tom away. . but for one, she was held down tightly and two, she could only imagine how much trouble they would get it. So she sighed with boredom and slowly pushed Tom away._

" _Tom. I don't feel very well." she mumbled and he nodded though he was angry. . .when Tom wants, Tom gets._

**". . .and then, she looked at me, like she. . ."**

_And then Tom grasped her wrist roughly in his hand. She gasped as his hand tightened. She could feel McNair and Lucius' smirks. . .Snape's fake smirk. . .and Draco trying to control himself._

" _Hermione," he growled, " Now then. You feel better?" he asked and she could feel her eyes begin to turn red. She just looked at him and then yanked her wrist away._

" _No Tom. I don't and I don't appreciate you treating me like you treat the other women." _

" _Very well then." he said through a clenched jaw. She pursed her lips at him, disapproving of him trying to prove himself still worthy in front of McNair and Lucius. He raised his hand, slapping it across her cheek. She glared at him._

" _How dare you," she gasped, touching the red mark on her face, " Ridiculous! Bloody ridiculous. . .ARGH. . .MALE EGOS!" she screeched, walking towards the bathroom and slamming it. Locking it behind her. She stared into the mirror, watching the hand print become more and more visible. She kicked the wall and crossed her arms, she slid down and sat against it._

**" . . .but then, the thing flew out and sprayed this green slime all over. . ."**

" _Tom she's locked herself in the bathroom."_

" _Then unlock it."_

" _I can't, I've tried. . .I don't know what she's done."_

" _Hermione! Unlock the bathroom!"_

" _NO! I don't won't to talk to you Tom!"_

" _Hermione! Unlock it NOW."_

" _NO!" she yelled back, feeling very childish. He groaned in frustration._

" _Then. . .who will you talk to?" he asked with a sigh through the door. She thought for a minute._

" _Draco." she said._

" _Boy! Get over here." he yelled._

" _If anyone else even tries to come in here, you'll regret it!" she said and she could hear the hushed whispers of a broken conversation._

" _Just try. . . stay there until. . . .convince. . .got it?"_

" _Sure." he said and she unlocked the door to let him in. He came in and she quickly closed it, locking it again. _

" _I'm not going to talk to you unless you put up a silencing charm." said Hermione loudly. Tom groaned again and she could hear him punch someone in frustration._

" _Uragh!" he grunted, and she realized it was McNair on the receiving end. She put her hand over her mouth and Draco quickly put up a silencing charm. _

" _You are causing a great amount of frustration." said Draco, a cross look on his face. She looked at him and felt her lips tremble._

" _I've never felt so disrespected before!" said Hermione, her fingers resting on the slightly purple hand print. _

" _He deserved it."_

" _Why are you so pissed at me?"_

**" . . .yeah. So then I noticed that the man was acting rather odd and. . ."**

_He didn't say anything, just sort of sighed._

" _You ass! I thought you had changed!" she muttered and he ran a hand through his hair, almost like Harry used to do._

" _I have. I just. . .what if you are fooling me too? What if you are just playing with me like you play with him?" he asked and she saw the pain in his eyes._

" _You really don't get it do you?" she asked and he looked at her with confusion._

" _What do you mean 'get it'?"_

" _Can't you see the difference? Can't you tell?"_

" _Tell what, Hermione?"_

" _Jesus, men are daft!" she groaned._

" _Can't you see the pain in my eyes when I kiss him? I tell you how much I hate it. Can't you see the truth in my eyes?"_

" _But that's what I don't understand. If I can than can't Voldemort?" he asked._

" _He is very desperate. I've just found a weakness."_

**". . .he's been looking for a house. One with a really large study so he can make it a library. . ."**

_She just looked at him, wanting him to understand._

" _I don't know what has gotten into you." she muttered. He was quiet. She turned her head and scooted closer towards him._

" _Hermione. Get away." he muttered._

" _You ass. If I don't want to than I won't." she glared, moving so she sat in front of him, facing him._

" _This is the Hermione I remember. Stubborn and bossy." he said._

" _People change, Draco. You've said so yourself." She said, inching closer still to him. He leaned his head back against the wall and she pressed her lips against his softly. He jerked away but quickly pulled her back, there lips harsh against each other._

**" Hermione. Hermione?"**

**" What Harry?" she asked a little more harshly than she meant too.**

**" Sorry, I asked you a question and you zoned out a bit."**

**" Oh. Sorry, I was just thinking. Listen, I've sort of got to go, but maybe we can catch up some more later?"**

**" Sure. . .I guess.." he said as she pulled her jacket on.**

**" Thanks Harry." she smiled, leaving quickly and leaving a very confused Harry behind.

* * *

**

tbc. . .


	5. Divine Intervention

" You would think after last weeks little incident you would have learnt to behave, girl!" snapped Lucius and she glared at him.

" Sod off." she muttered, watching Tom as he paced.

" Damnit!" he cursed, the fire blazing around his gaunt figure. Their last attempt at raiding the ministry had failed horrible, and he couldn't blame Hermione for it, as she hadn't known or gone on it.

" Obviously someone is bloody fucking brilliant at Arithmacy. . . or it was leaked." said Macnair, emphasizing the last note a bit to harshly for Tom's liking.

" Did you think I hadn't thought of that?" snapped Tom, causing Macnair to jump in response. Tom sat at his desk, massaging his scalp, obvious pain and discontentment in his eyes.

"I still don't understand why the hell she has to be here- just a fucking girl-" hissed Macnair cut off by Tom's snarl.

" Because I want her to be!" roared Tom, Macnair dropping to his knees in pain as Tom cast a Cruciatus towards him. Twiddling his wand in his fingers, he managed to spit out a hiss between his teeth,

" Here. Now." he ordered and she strode towards him, jaw set and lips pursed. He looked at her for a long few minutes, listening to McNair's struggling gasps.

" Tom," she said in a whisper," Calm down. I'll go find a migraine potion and then maybe you can think rationally." He didn't answer her, but she took it as an ok and as she was walking out the door she could hear Macnair gasping again for much needed breath.

" You bitch. . ," he said quietly, and Hermione turned. She almost felt Macnair and her standing there, as the room slowly filled with a blank expanse of pure hatred , " you MUDBLOOD," he said louder, rising to his knees, " you FILTHY WHORE!" he yelled, hissing the words. She didn't know what to say.

" How dare you." she said, feeling her cheeks tighten as tears loomed in the near future.

" Really, think so. . ."

" We know you're doing Lucius. . .everyone does, and you're probably doing Tom too. . ."

" Who's next. . .Draco? Avery? Mulciber. . ."

" What loyalty, Gryffindor,"

" Ask me how I dare say something." he hissed, making her feel each sting of every syllable ripping and shredding at her already hurt pride and her tearing eyes. She could feel burning welling up in her that she had never felt before.

" And what does Harry think of all this? _His _little Hermione, shagging Lucius?"

" Shut up!" she whispered.

"_His_ little Hermione fooling around with the Dark Lord?"

" I told you, to SHUT UP!"

" _His_ Hermione, slut and mistress to our own Lord Voldemort? How proud he must be, and Dumbledore. . .oh Dumbledore must love it also!"

" SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE!" she screeched. She could see his lips moving in response, but his voice had already faded out into the void. All that she could think was to obey the horrible shrill that was filling every crevice in her mind. She saw Macnair look down at his chest, a horribly frightened look on his face, blood staining his shirt and his face turning pale. Her eyes widened as she stood; grasping for the door. Everything was blurry she could hardly see where she was going. She had just delivered a fatal blow to Macnair, killing him. Just maybe.

She finally took a step, the shrill sound slowly seizing; and she ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going, all she could feel was cold wind hitting her face and so she apparated. . .she didn't know where to, but all she had wanted was to leave as quickly as possible.

She felt her feet finally hit solid ground. And she looked around. . .trying to figure out where she was, everything was so foggy, so. . .distant. She gasped, suddenly realizing.

' Draco.' she thought as she pounded on the door.

" Coming," growled someone from behind, " this better be bloody important!" He opened the door, his anger softening to worry as he saw her.

" Draco. . .I. . .I think I killed Macnair." she muttered, feeling everything swim again.


	6. A Plan

Ok everyone. Here's a new chapter. I posted a revised version of Chapter five. There aren't any big plot changes or anything that's uber important to the story. . .it's just overall better written. Ok, well, hope everyone enjoys this one. . .i left another clifie. . . .hehe.

* * *

Tom's eyes darted from the door to Macnair. . .watching him drop to his knees, watching the men around him hesitate to do something, anything. Blood was seeping out of Macnair, causing a puddle to quickly form. He hesitated still. . .and then jumped quickly up to Macnair. 

" Damn it you fool!" he cursed, slowly turning him over. The look of horror on Macnair's face was so surreal.

" What did she do to him?" asked Lucius, far paler than usual.

" I don't know. . .looks like some sort of severing charm." he murmured, watching as Macnair took a ragged breath.

" Voldemort. . .Lord. . . .do something." he said shakily.

" I can't Macnair. You're being punished for your own foolish mistake now aren't you?"

" Yes. . .my Lord." he said, closing his eyes. He didn't breath again. . .and Tom stood, muttering an incantation that cleaned up the blood.

" Do something with the body Lucius." he murmured, sinking into his chair.

**a**  
" No worries Miss Granger, relax. Take a deep breath and sit." he said, having listened to her frantic story for nearly twenty minutes. Though there was still a smile on his elderly face, the twinkle that was often present was unusually gone.

" I'm sorry Professor." she breathed.

" Now, Miss Granger, I would advise you to go to the next meeting and show your face, show your bravery."

" But. . .don't you think it's too risky."

" It is risky, yes, but we don't know how they are reacting right now. What if they believe it to be an accident?"

" It was an accident." she repeated again and he nodded.

" Yes, Miss Granger, I realize that."

**b**  
She looked at Draco and he returned the gaze. No words were needed to express the terror that surrounded them. The pulled on their cloaks, a ritual that Hermione was already used to. Draco held her hand as they apparated, reassuring her that she would be ok, that he would keep her safe. They quickly separated so no attention would be directed at them. The kneeled and Hermione could feel the frost under her knees, winter was coming soon. She turned her eyes towards the ground, hearing the hushed whispers of what had happened with Macnair and feeling pairs of eyes upon her.

" Don't show them it bothers you so much." Draco whispered, but she didn't reply. She could feel Tom coming up from behind her, reaching around her arm and pulling her up. She closed her eyes tightly, frightened as he turned her around.

" 'Mione, love," he cooed in a slightly sarcastic voice, " how wonderful to see you again!"

" Hello Tom." she said quietly, hoping he wouldn't see the tear that rolled silently down her cheek.

" Come with me 'Mione, I'd like to talk to you in private." he said, practically dragging her behind him. She stumbled over the slick ground, but he only made his grip tighter and she whimpered.

" What, love? Does that hurt?" he asked as he tightened it further, his nails digging into her skin. She let out a small cry causing him to smirk at her plight.

" Tom. . please. I didn't mean to. . .please don't ki- kill me." she begged, feeling the fright that she expected so many people had felt before. He laughed cruelly, his strong laugh hitting the entrance hall of the Malfoy Manor.

" Oh. . sweet, sweet, young Hermione! If I were to kill you, I would have done it at the meeting! Not in here, not where you would be able to keep your pride." he smirked, opening the door to his study and pushing her in, closing it behind them.

" Then what do you plan on doing?" she asked as he lowered the hood on her cloak. Seeing her wide and panicked eyes, he paused, as if reconsidering his actions and then pushed her into an armchair. She closed her eyes as her cloak disappeared and her sweater was being pushed up. . . .

**" The slag deserves what she's about to get." **

**" Only, I wish it was me who was doing it to her." laughed Dolohov and he was joined by many agreeable grunts. Draco tightened his jaw, and saw Snape smiling in accordance. **

**" Maybe we could all take a turn. . .give 'er a go!"**

**" Yeah right, I doubt ol' Voldie would go for that Jugson!" snorted Mulciber.**

**" Yeah, you're right." **

**" Maybe we should go listen in, ya know?" **

**" I'd say you're a tad bit off your bloody rocker!" replied Dolohov, rolling his eyes at Jugson.**

**" Sounds. . .fun to me! Who's in for it?" asked Avery and a few men shrugged. They stood; Avery, Jugson, Goyle, Mulciber, Lucius, and Draco. . .**

" Tom. . .please."

" Hermione. . .this is your punishment. Would you rather have something different. . ." he said, tracing his wand over her throat. Hermione could feel her airway contract and she gasped for breath. He laughed cruelly, his eyes indulging in the vision of her struggling. He pulled it back, and her head fell backwards, her whole body going limp. . .

**" She had no clue what she was getting herself into when she joined us." laughed Jugson as he led the group of men towards the study.**

**" I'm sure she didn't. . .falling into Voldemort's trap." **

**" She was vulnerable and dissatisfied with the part she was playing on the good side." commented Mulciber. Draco clenched his jaw tighter, feeling his teeth press harshly against each other.**

**" Those are the best ones to manipulate!" smirked Jugson wickedly causing laughs from a few. . **

" You think you can get away with faking it, do you, love?" he asked. She didn't respond, causing his face to cloud over suddenly. He leant his head close to her mouth, listening for the sound of breathing, but he didn't hear anything.

" Hermione. Hermione." he repeated, shaking her slightly.

" Oh god!" he said, suddenly realizing what he had just done. He hadn't had any intentions of killing her. . .only scaring her a bit and taking his turn with her. He stood up, watching her limp body with anger.

" Fuck!" he growled, running his hands over his face and turning towards the window. He had just murdered the one person who their winning against the good side depended on. . .

**" He really is doing it!" said Mulciber, his ear against the door.**

**" I thought he was just joking around, making it seem like he doesn't care for her." said Jugson, equally as surprised. **

**" Fuck!" came Tom's voice from behind the door.**

**" Wow. . .she must be good." slurred Goyle, his voice thick with whiskey. Lucius made a sort of growl in response, that caused them to all look at him with envied expressions. Draco closed his eyes, trying to reassure himself of Hermione's plan. . .**

Tom turned away, trying to think of something. . .anything, he could do. But within seconds he heard a loud woosh and everything became black.  
tbc. . .


End file.
